Assassin à treize ans!
by Caprice K
Summary: James et Sirius, treize ans, débarquent lors de la troisième année de Harry. Pour éviter les problèmes, Dumbledore leur modifie la mémoire. C'était sans compter le fort caractère des Maraudeurs, déterminés à retrouver leur véritable identité.


**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande et respectée JKRowling. Seule la trame de cette histoire a été inventée par mon pauvre cerveau. Je ne touche aucun gallion, euro, dollar, ou autre monnaie terrienne pour cette fic.

**Blablatage d'auteur**: Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà avec une histoire toute nouvelle rien que pour vous. Enfin, en réalité, elle n'est pas si neuve que ça. Il y a quelques années, avec Nimoria, nous voulions écrire quelque chose en commun, et nous avions eu cette idée. Que nous avions rapidement abandonnée. Je la reprends donc, mais j'ai modifié totalement la trame de l'histoire, et seule le passage dans l'allée des Embrumes résulte d'une écriture commune. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Les visiteurs**

- James !

- Sirius !

Voilà les premières paroles qu'échangèrent James Potter et Sirius Black en se retrouvant après deux mois de séparation. C'était le premier septembre, jour de la rentrée scolaire. Le train qui devait emmener les deux garçons de treize ans dans leur école partait de la gare de King Cross à onze heures précise. Il était tout juste neuf heures et James devait retrouver Sirius avant de prendre le train. Les deux amis s'étreignirent et se chamaillèrent un moment, Sirius tentant de prendre les lunettes de James. Jeu très mature, je vous l'accorde. Ayant raté son coup, il s'arrêta, essoufflé, et regarda son ami, dans le même état.

- Alors, quoi de neuf? demanda Sirius d'un ton enjoué.

- Rien, et toi? répondit James.

- Oh, pas grand-chose, répondit son ami. Jamais je n'ai passé des vacances aussi désagréables! Ma famille a été horrible! Mais sinon ça va. J'ai survécu, c'est l'essentiel, non?

Depuis que Sirius avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, sa famille, pro-Serpentard, lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. James qui savait que son ami n'allait pas être conduit à la gare par sa très charmante famille, avait donc proposé à Sirius que la famille Potter l'accompagne. Ils s'étaient donc donnés rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse, tôt le matin car la mère de James avait quelques achats à faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cache sous ta robe? fit Sirius en remarquant que le ventre de James était anormalement rond.

- Oh! C'est juste ma cape d'Invisibilité. J'ai envie de faire un tour dans l'allée des Embrumes, puisque ma mère ne nous a donné rendez-vous devant le Chaudron Baveur que dans une heure. Ca te dit?

- Et comment! s'exclama Sirius, les yeux qui brillaient déjà. C'est parti!

Les deux amis se rendirent donc à la jonction entre le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes, un endroit mal famé. Ils se dissimulèrent sous la cape et s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscure ruelle.

Après quelques minutes de marche, rendue difficile par la nécessité d'éviter les passants, les deux Gryffondor repérèrent une boutique un peu moins sinistre que la rue. Dans la vitrine s'entassaient des objets de toutes sortes, mais pourtant rien de bien repoussant en apparence. Sirius et James enlevèrent donc discrètement la cape et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du magasin, déserté par les clients.

Curieux, ils observaient toutes sortes d'objets sinistres et poussiéreux aux fonctions indéterminées, et sûrement peu recommandables. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius vit un objet qui capta son attention. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de petit sablier d'argent avec une très longue et fine chaîne dorée. Le sable, rouge sang, étaient entouré d'une sphère transparente où étaient gravées des inscriptions illisible.

- Et, James, murmura Sirius à son ami, viens voir ce que j'ai là !

James Potter s'approcha et observa l'objet étrange.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Aucune idée, répondit Sirius en le tournant dans tous les sens. On pourrait peut-être demander au vendeur ?

Il désigna de la tête un grand homme au visage à demi caché par un capuchon. Il fumait une longue pipe et semblait les observer.

- Tu rigoles, répondit James à voix basse, il fait froid dans le dos ! Et puis n'oublies pas où on est: Dans l'allée des Embrumes ! Mieux vaut qu'on ne nous voie pas ici.

- Hey, je te rappelle que c'est ton idée de venir! grommela Sirius.

Il abandonna cependant l'idée de parler au mystérieux vendeur et se concentra sur l'objet.

- Tu sais, dit-il à James d'un ton pensif, ça me fait penser à quelque chose... Ma grand-mère avait toute sorte d'objets bizarres dans son grenier, et une fois je me souviens en avoir vu un qui ressemblait à ça...

- Et c'était quoi ?

- Euh...

- Je vois.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius, lui, était plongé dans ses souvenirs. James attrapa le sablier et le tripota à son tour, tandis que son ami jouait avec la chaîne dorée en cherchant ce que ça pouvait bien être. Soudain il s'écria:

- Je sais ! C'est un...

Mais James avait fait le tour de trop, et dans un éclair de lumière verte, les deux jeunes garçons qui tenaient le sablier furent emmenés dans un tourbillon de couleurs...

James ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés instinctivement. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient toujours dans la boutique poussiéreuse, en un seul morceau, avec la même apparence – du moins si le reflet de la vitre était un vrai reflet - et l'inquiétant vendeur les fixait toujours, sans avoir bougé un sourcil (enfin, comme il ne voyait pas ses sourcils, il pouvait difficilement juger).

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-il à Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'allais justement te dire que c'est un Retourneur de Temps. C'est pour voyager... dans le temps.

- Ben il a pas l'air en bon état de marche, ton Retourneur! Il ne s'est absolument rien passé.

- Il a sûrement été trafiqué. On ferait mieux de sortir de là.

- Bonne idée. Retournons au Chemin de Traverse.

Et les deux Maraudeurs sortirent de la boutique sous le regard perçant du vendeur encapuchonné. Ils ne virent pas le sourire amusé qui se peignit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'ils disparaissaient à nouveau sous la Cape d'Invisibilité.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils furent de retour au Chemin de Traverse, reprirent leur vie insouciante de chahuteurs en chef et l'incident fut oublié.

*****

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir. Il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, où le banquet de début d'année allait bientôt commencer. Quiconque se serait approché de lui à cet instant aurait pu voir que le directeur de Poudlard était soucieux. Très soucieux, même. A sa décharge, il fallait reconnaître que le monde entier semblait s'être ligué contre lui ces derniers temps. L'évasion de Sirius Black n'aurait eu d'impact politique que sur Cornélius si les rumeurs n'avaient pas prétendu que l'évadé voulait en finir avec Harry Potter, et par conséquent, attaquer Poudlard. Dans une situation peu confortable depuis l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets, Dumbledore avait été obligé d'accepter de poster des Détraqueurs autour de l'école. Les enseignants n'avaient pas apprécié.

La situation était déjà compliquée, mais il avait fallu que le gamin ajoute encore un poids sur les épaules du directeur. Il avait eut la brillante idée de faire de la magie sur une moldue avant de fuguer. Albus avait, durant quarante-huit heures, craint que Black ne le retrouve avant le Ministère. Heureusement, ça n'avait pas eu lieu.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas que Harry avait fini de faire parler de lui. Evidemment, il s'était évanoui dans le train, et avait dû être secouru par Lupin. Quand il avait appris la nouvelle, Dumbledore s'était demandé si Harry Potter ne s'employait pas à lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Mais quand il avait appris l'autre nouvelle, quelques heures plus tard, Dumbledore avait changé d'avis. Toute la famille Potter avait décidé d'avoir raison de lui.

Arrivant à la Grande Salle, il chassa ces sombres pensées et se composa un visage joyeux et bienveillant. Ce n'était pas la peine d'inquiéter les élèves. Il s'assit à sa place. Quand le professeur McGonagall arriva avec Harry et Hermione, il se pencha vers elle :

- Minerva, je veux tous les directeurs de maison dans mon bureau dès la fin du banquet. Nous avons un problème urgent à régler.

Etonnée, la sous-directrice ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question, mais il lui fit signe de se taire et se leva pour faire son discours. Elle devrait patienter.

*****

- Je vous remercie d'être venus, commença Albus d'une voix calme. Nous avons un problème de taille à résoudre ce soir.

Severus attendit la suite, mais le directeur semblait vouloir prendre son temps. Il contemplait ses collègues. Minerva était tendue, Pomona paraissait perplexe, et Filius, plutôt curieux. Et Severus, lui, restait impassible, comme toujours.

- La chose est assez délicate à expliquer. Il semble que nous ayons deux nouveaux élèves… qui ne sont pas des premières années.

Le professeur Chourave ne pu retenir une exclamation.

- Deux nouveaux élèves ? Ca faisait des années que ça n'était pas arrivé !

- D'où viennent-ils ? demanda Flitwick, plus rationnel. Pourquoi ne les a-t-on pas répartis en même temps que les autres ?

- C'est là que le problème devient délicat, soupira Dumbledore. Ce sont des élèves assez spéciaux. En fait, ils viennent de Poudlard.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Rogue pensa que ça sentait le truc louche à plein nez. Parce que s'ils venaient de Poudlard, et qu'ils n'étaient pas des premières années, ils ne pouvaient pas être nouveaux. Logique.

- Plus précisément, ils ont déjà fait deux ans d'étude à Poudlard, et allaient rentrer en troisième année… en 1972.

Là, même Minerva, qui n'était pourtant pas impulsive, ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise. Severus perdit son air impassible, le remplaça par un froncement de sourcil, fit un rapide calcul et décida que c'était définitivement un truc louche. Lui-même allait rentrer en troisième année en 1972. Les « problèmes » avaient son âge. Il les connaissait donc. Et il y avait peu de gens de son âge qu'il avait apprécié à l'école. Un funeste pressentiment l'envahit. Pomona, qui n'envisageait jamais le pire, posa une question innocente :

- Et pourquoi n'ont-ils pas fini leurs études ?

- Eh bien… pour tout vous dire, ils les ont finies. L'un d'eux a même eu un enfant.

Là, la directrice des Poufsouffle ne comprenait plus. Et Rogue préférait ne pas comprendre, c'était dangereux pour sa santé mentale. De son côté, Minerva commençait à s'impatienter devant les cachotteries de Dumbledore. Elle n'était pas venue jouer aux devinettes, elle avait le cœur bien accroché, et, à part le dédoublement des jumeaux Weasley, elle pouvait supporter à peu près toutes les nouvelles sans tomber dans les pommes.

- Bon, Albus, si vous nous expliquiez clairement la situation, au lieu de tourner autour du chaudron ? Qui sont ses deux personnes ?

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Severus avant de répondre :

- Sirius Black et James Potter.

Et, alors que Minerva devenait toute blanche (on pouvait effectivement considérer que les jumeaux Weasley venaient de se dédoubler), Severus eut envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Son cerveau oublia de réfléchir, et l'étrangeté de la situation ne lui parvint pas. En fait, ses neurones avaient grillés dès qu'ils avaient entendu « James Potter ». Les neurones de Pomona, quant à eux, n'arrivaient apparemment pas à faire circuler l'information :

- Mais, Albus, c'est impossible !

Severus, qui en temps normal se serait moqué de cette remarque peu pertinente, songea plutôt qu'elle avait tout à fait raison. C'était parfaitement impossible. Parce que la vie lui en avait déjà fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il avait traversé les pires épreuves qu'on puisse infliger à un homme, et il en était ressorti plus ou moins vivant. Il avait déjà eu son quota de malheur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on lui inflige entre _ça _? Tandis Severus vouait son ange gardien aux gémonies, sa collègue reprenait :

- Bon, que Sirius Black soit arrivé à Poudlard… Ce n'est pas très rassurant mais c'est physiquement possible. Après tout, il est vivant, et quand on a des Détraqueurs à ses trousses, on doit courir drôlement vite. Mais comment James Potter pourrait être là, Albus, franchement, je ne comprends pas. Il n'est jamais revenu sous forme de fantôme, que je sache. Et comment feraient-ils pour suivre des cours ? Un mort et un évadé dans une classe, ça ne se fait pas – encore que pour le mort, il faut bien admettre que le professeur Binns…

- Pomona, voyons ! la coupa Flitwick. Morts ou pas, ils ont tous deux passé l'âge de suivre des cours !

- Vous oubliez qu'Albus vient de nous dire qu'ils viennent de 1972.

C'était Minerva la sage qui avait parlé. Filius approuva cette remarque pertinente et se tourna vers Dumbledore :

- Ils ne sont donc pas arrivés par la voie normale ?

- Eh bien… Si c'est du Poudlard Express que vous parlez, si, ils sont bien arrivés par la voie normale.

Severus, dont les neurones tentaient depuis tout à l'heure d'endiguer le flot de déprime qui avait soudain jaillit dans son cerveau, arriva enfin à ouvrir la bouche, pour articuler :

- Dumbledore, expliquez nous. _Tout_.

Le directeur de l'école regarda un instant son professeur de potion, dont le visage allait bientôt perdre sa légendaire blancheur cadavérique s'il n'avait pas une explication dans la minute. Il décida donc, pour leur bien à tous, de terminer les explications.

- Il se trouve que quelques minutes avant le banquet, deux élèves sont venues dans mon bureau. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de Harry, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas verts. J'ai pensé qu'il avait mis des lentilles de contact moldues, jusqu'à ce que la personne qui l'accompagnait entre à son tour. J'ai réalisé qui ils étaient, et m'ont confirmés être James Potter et Sirius Black. Ils m'ont ensuite raconté comment ils se sont retrouvés ici.

Il fit une pause pour laisser à ses interlocuteurs le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

- Le premier septembre 1972 au matin, James et Sirius se sont rejoints sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de prendre le Poudlard Express. Il se trouve qu'ils ont décidé de passer par l'Allée des Embrumes, et sont rentrés chez Barjow et Beurk.

Minerva grommela quelque chose comme « c'est eux tout craché ».

- Là, ils ont trouvé, je cite « un sablier étrange, entouré d'un cercle en argent sur lequel étaient gravées des runes. Le sable était rouge et le sablier était accroché à une très longue chaine ». Essayant de comprendre son utilisation, ils ont retournés trois fois le sablier. Ils prétendent avoir vu un éclair et s'être retrouvés à la gare. Ne sachant que faire, ils ont pris le train et sont directement venus me voir dans mon bureau.

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration. Les directeurs de maisons étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. La cervelle de Severus en bouillonnait. Les neurones s'étaient reconnectés, et étaient actuellement en grand conciliabule : fallait-il déprimer ou exploser ? L'un disait que trop, c'était trop. Quand Lupin avait été nommé Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Severus n'avait rien dit, acceptant la souffrance en silence. Il s'était rassuré en pensant qu'il n'y avait désormais plus qu'un seul Maraudeur sur terre susceptible de l'embêter. Deux étaient morts, et l'autre à Azkaban. Mais évidemment, il avait fallu que Black s'évade. Le nombre de Maraudeur nuisible avait alors doublé. Là encore, Severus avait gardé son sang-froid. Il s'était même félicité d'avoir autant de self-control. Son éternel optimisme avait encore argumenté que deux Maraudeurs, c'était vraiment le pire qu'il pouvait arriver, car les morts ne ressuscitaient pas. Mais là encore, il se trompait. On venait d'en ressusciter un et d'en cloner un deuxième. Son optimisme, bien mis à mal, tenta vainement de le rassurer : « Pettigrow a été réduit en miette… il ne peut pas ressusciter, il faut avoir un corps entier pour ça… ». Evidemment, ça n'était pas très crédible, comme argument. Surtout que le pessimisme s'empressa de susurrer : « En plus, il y a aussi Potter Junior… ». Aller, finit la colère, Severus opta pour la déprime. Malheureusement, il se voyait mal fondre en larme dans les bras d'Albus ou de Minerva. Il devait encore sauver son honneur. Il irait pleurer tout seul dans son coin à la fin de cette réunion… S'il tenait jusque là.

Alors que notre cher professeur de Potion luttait avec acharnement contre la crise de nerf, le professeur Chourave, en personne humaine et Poufsouffle profonde, prit la parole :

- Les pauvres enfants !

Flitwick enchaîna, en bon Serdaigle qu'il était, par une remarque (un peu) plus constructive :

- Ils arrivent vraiment au mauvais moment. Avec Black – je veux dire, le vieux – qui s'évade d'Azkaban… Le petit a dû croiser les Détraqueurs dans le train, en plus…

Cette remarque éclaira la lanterne de Severus. Elle l'éclaira tellement qu'elle devint rouge d'ailleurs, comme les sirènes d'alarmes. Il s'écria :

- Attendez, mais s'ils ont pris le train, ils ont vu les autres élèves… Vous êtes en train de nous dire que toute l'école est au courant ?!

Malheur de malheur ! Si tel était le cas, il ne pourrait même pas les assassiner discrètement !

- Heureusement pour nous, personne ne les a vu. Ils ont vite compris qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur environnement, alors ils se sont cachés.

- Ils ont toujours été intelligents ! s'exclama Minerva, gonflée d'orgueil.

Passablement crétins, oui, pensa Severus.

- Maintenant que vous avez assimilé la nouvelle, repris Albus, toujours aussi tranquillement, je vous demande votre avis sur que faire de ces élèves. Ils n'ont plus le Retourneur de Temps – qui soit dit en passant, devait être trafiqué pour descendre une aussi longue période – et je ne connais pour l'instant aucun moyen de les renvoyer chez eux.

- Ou sont-ils, actuellement ?

- J'ai demandé à Pompom de les conduire dans un appartement professoral désaffecté en attendant que nous statuions sur leur sort. Nous ignorons le temps qu'il nous faudra pour trouver un moyen de les renvoyer… chez eux, mais cela risque d'être long. Et vous vous doutez bien que garder James Potter et Sirius Black cachés pendant des mois va être impossible.

- Mais, Albus ! s'écria la directrice des Gryffondor, on ne peut pas les mêler aux autres élèves ! Imaginez la réaction de Harry en voyant son père ! Et celle de Sirius en apprenant qu'il est un assassin en fuite ?! Fudge serait capable d'arrêter le petit pour l'enfermer à Azkaban à la place du grand !

Severus pensa que si Fudge faisait effectivement ça, il remonterait considérablement dans son estime. Enfermer Black à Azkaban avait été l'idée du siècle.

- Je sais tout cela, Minerva. Le problème est ici. Il faudrait pouvoir les mêler aux autres élèves sans que l'on connaisse leur identité.

- Brillante idée, renifla Severus. Vous comptez faire quoi ? Jeter un sortilège de confusion à toute l'école ? Leur faire boire du Polynectar toutes les heures ? Il y a fort à parier qu'ils oublieront au bout de deux jours.

- Voyons, Severus, vous savez bien qu'il faut trois mois pour préparer du Polynectar, et apparemment nous ne disposons pas de ce délai, tempéra Filius. Il existe bien quelques sortilèges pour modifier physiquement leur apparence… Ils sont d'une extrême complexité, mais je ne doute pas que vous, Albus, soyez capable de les mettre en œuvre.

- Votre confiance en mes capacités me touche, Filius, sourit Dumbledore. Il se trouve que je suis en effet capable de les réaliser. Ce qui me pose des problèmes, à vrai dire, ce sont les modifications mentales…

Pomona hoqueta, choquée.

- Albus, vous n'y pensez pas ! Ce ne sont que des enfants !

- Des enfants dont nous devons absolument dissimuler l'identité, ma chère, rappela le directeur. Pour leur bien comme pour ceux des autres élèves. Minerva a déjà soulevé le problème que poserai Sirius Black au Ministère, et James Potter à Harry. Mais quelle sera leur réaction à eux, quand ils apprendront que James est mort suite à la trahison de Sirius ?

La directrice des Poufsouffle ne trouva rien à redire à ce raisonnement. Severus, lui, songea que les laisser tels quels leur serait bien plus bénéfique. Il songeait déjà avec délices aux milles et unes retenues qu'il leur infligerait, aux nombres de points que Gryffondor perdrait à cause d'eux, à la façon dont ils se retrouveraient exclus de tous, eux, les si célèbres Maraudeurs… Oui, bon, on se consolait comme on pouvait. Supporter les deux zigotos allait être dur, alors autant profiter de son privilège de professeur. Tiens, en parlant de professeur…

- Dumbledore, articula-t-il lentement. Vous allez parler de cela à…

- C'est hors de question, Severus. Et je vous défends d'en faire mention. Le professeur Lupin doit tout ignorer, est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui, inutile de le faire souffrir pour rien, murmura Minerva.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez me ferait très plaisir!

A bientôt, Caprice


End file.
